


Sweetheart

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [12]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Slade Wilson, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Genderbend, Glove Kink, Hair Pulling, Humiliation kink, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nipple Play, Pussy Spanking, S&M, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, sub Dixie Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Slade plays with Dixie in the back seat of their car after they leave a gala.Kinktober 2019 Day 13- Hair pulling | Squirting





	Sweetheart

Slade ran his fingers through his hair as his car pulled into traffic; he let his eye drift over the short hem of the royal blue dress Dixie was wearing. 

“That was exhausting,” Dixie sighed as she leaned back in the plush seats of the town car, eyes flicking over to Slade when the man settled his gloved hand on her upper thigh, his fingers nudging the hem of her dress up higher and higher. 

“Not too exhausting I hope,” Slade rumbled as he clicked a button and the privacy divider rose up leaving the two of them alone in the back seat. 

“I don’t know, you may have to do all the work tonight,” Dixie wiggled her hips, sighing when he shifted his hand up higher to press the lace of her panties against her pussy. 

“Oh I’m sure we can figure something out,” Slade hummed as he tipped her head up to properly kiss her as he rubbed his fingertips against the crotch of her panties. Dixie kissed back, gripping the back of the older man’s neck and moaned when he manhandled her with ease until she was sitting between his thighs, her back to his chest.

“Mm, Slade,” Dixie moaned when the smooth leather of his gloves brushed her skin as he plucked the wet lace away from her dampening pussy and set it off to the side. 

“You’re such a naughty girl, only a few touches and you’re already dripping.” Slade breathed in Dixie’s ear as he rubbed his fingers against her cunt, lewd squelching noises filling the car as the leather made contact with her juices. 

“Slade,” Dixie whimpered as she rocked her hips against the leather of his gloves, needing more than a few teasing strokes. He had looked stupidly good in his suit that night and had wanted nothing more than for him to pull her aside and fuck her senseless, but he had more restraint than her so she was at her limit already. 

“Does my girl want me to make her come? Has your little cunt been throbbing all night?” Slade crooned in an almost mocking voice and Dixie’s cheeks burned.

“Yes please Sir, I’ve been so wet and hot for you all night” Dixie knew how to play Slade just as well as he knew how to play her. 

“Well, who am I to deny my girl what she needs?” Slade hummed and thrust two of his fingers into her. Dixie cried out in pleasure as she gripped his knees as she was roughly penetrated with his fingers. It was just enough on the side of pain to make her nerves flare to life. Slade wasn’t one for taking things soft or slow so he didn’t waste any time in fucking her pussy wet and open with his fingers with precision. 

“Sir, oh, oh!” Dixie squirmed before gasping when his free hand yanked down the front of her dress causing her bare breasts to pop free. Slade groped her right mount, squeezing and patting the skin before rubbing her nipple with his gloved fingertips. 

“You love this don’t you girl? You love it when I take control of your body, you love my fingers in your pussy and pinching your little nipples until they’re puffy.” Slade crooned again.

“Y-Yes, oh so much Sir,” Dixie nodded as she bounced herself up and down on his fingers, her breasts bouncing and swaying as she did so.

“Little slut,” Slade hissed out as he pulled his fingers free of her pussy and landed a harsh spank against her cunt. Dixie let out something like a sob and stilled instantly as her head fell back against his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry Sir, your fingers just felt so good.” Dixie mewled, once again knowing just what to say to get Slade to do what she wanted. 

“I know sweetheart, but when I want you to be a little slut I’ll tell you.” Slade brushed some of her dark hair off of her forehead and tapped his fingers against her pussy again before kissing the side of her head as he pushed three of his fingers back into her.

It took everything Dixie had in her not to move as he pumped his fingers in and out of her soaking pussy, she was trembling with it and little mewls of pleasure were falling from her mouth. 

“Play with your tits for me sweetheart, show me that you deserve to come,” Slade ordered as he pressed his thumb against her clit as he hooked and twisted his fingers from their place buried inside of her wet cunt. 

“Yes Sir,” Dixie’s hands flew from Slade’s knees to her chest and moaned when she rubbed her nipples. She cupped her breasts and flicked her puffing up nipples before she pinched them rather harshly. Dixie clenched up around Slade’s fingers as she groaned out as the pain and pleasure mixed in her system. 

“Just like that sweetheart,” Slade’s voice was rough and she could feel his erection pressing against her bare ass as he spread his fingers wide inside of her. 

“Oh!” Dixie cried out when she plucked at her nipples and then tugged them out making her body arch in response. 

“Hold them like that girl,” Slade ordered, Dixie whimpered but did as she was told before her vision started to grey out a bit when Slade rapidly fucked her pussy with his fingers and she felt her orgasm cresting. 

“Sir!” Dixie cried out, head tossing back against his shoulder but he curled his hand around the back of her neck and forced her head down so she had look at her tugged out breasts and where his fingers were buried between her wet thighs. 

“Watch,” Slade said simply and with a few more rough and fast jerks of his fingers Dixie felt her orgasm crash out and she watched in slight shock as Slade pulled his fingers out of her at the last second and she sobbed at the lack of fullness but also at the way her release was squirting out of her. She shuddered and moaned helplessly as she went through the motions of her orgasm and felt oddly stated yet not at the same. Slade eased her fingers off of her sore nipples and kissed her open mouth.

“That’s my girl,” Slade chuckled, his eyes darting to the mess she had made and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the Sin  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com


End file.
